


When Love Comes Around

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam knows what he wants but Dean is fighting it every step of the way.





	When Love Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Love Comes Around  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,683  
>  **Summary:** Sam knows what he wants but Dean is fighting it every step of the way.  
>  **A/N:** Written for milly_gal for the gif she made [Here](https://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1964919.html)

“Dean!” Sam yelled his brother’s name as he rushed into the room. He needed to talk to him now. _Where in the hell was he?_ While he was out he’d had an epiphany. All the years of denying the truth to himself and to Dean was finally about to come to an end. 

At the sound of his brother frantically calling his name Dean raced to his side. “What’s wrong?” But before Sam could answer he noticed his brother’s injuries. “What did this, Sam?” Dean snarled the question as he stared at the blood running down his brother’s face. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that whatever had done it wouldn’t be alive for much longer. He would make sure of that.

_Damn._ In his hurry to get back and talk to Dean he had all but forgotten about his injuries. He should’ve cleaned up but he’d forgotten. “It’s nothing, Dean.” Sam rushed to reassure his brother. “I’m okay.” At the doubtful look on Dean’s face he added, “I took care of it.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s not what I asked, Sam.” 

A frustrated sigh escaped him. Sam really didn’t want to talk about this especially not when he had more important things to discuss. But he knew his brother wouldn’t let it go unless he told him so he might as well get it over with. “I saw a girl being dragged into an alley.”

As he stood still as a statue Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like this at all.

Blissfully unaware of his brother’s thoughts Sam continued, “I stopped to help. The guy turned out to be a vampire. We fought. I took care of it.”

_Of course he stopped to help._ Dean spluttered as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “You're damn lucky, Sam.” He reached up and gently gripped Sam's neck as he checked his younger brother's injuries. “That vampire could've killed you." His voice was harsher than he intended but he was filled with horror of what might have happened.

As Dean’s thumb gently caressed his skin Sam bit back a moan. It was all he could do not to lean into the innocent touch; and it had to be innocent because he knew there was no way Dean could be aware of what he was doing. _Could he?_ Sam tried not to let himself get too hopeful as he held perfectly still he didn't want Dean to stop. That was putting it mildly. He would give almost anything if only Dean would continue touching him but not in any innocent way. At the thought Sam couldn’t stop the blush from beginning to spread across his cheeks. He just hoped like hell Dean didn’t notice, if he did inappropriate or not Sam knew Dean would never let him live it down. He swallowed hard before he spoke, “But it didn’t.”

“Sam...”

At the look on Dean’s face Sam knew that no matter how long he had hunted or how many monsters he’d killed he was positive Dean would never like him hunting by himself. _Always the protective, almost over protective big brother._ But right now the last thing Sam wanted was his brother’s protection. And he was in no mood to continue being chastised. He’d waited a long time to talk to Dean about how he felt and he couldn’t wait, he wouldn’t wait a minute longer. “No, Dean. Just stop. I don’t want to talk about what happened with the vampire. That’s over and done with. It’s dead and I’m fine.”

_Clearly Sam wanted to talk about something._ Dean didn’t let it go gracefully but he did let it go. “Okay, Sam. What do you want to talk about?” 

He took a deep breath and exhaled before he began to explain, “While I was out...”

“Fighting a vampire.” Dean muttered as he interrupted.

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly corrected, “Killing a vampire.” He shot Dean a satisfied smirk and started over. “While I was out I had an epiphany.” And just in case his brother didn’t get it he added. “Something dawned on me.”

“I know what the word means, Sam.” Dean groused as he glared at Sam.

Sam nodded but didn’t say a word.

Dean let out a loud sigh. “So what was this epiphany you had?”

“Life is short, Dean.” Sam shook his head sadly as thoughts of loved ones lost threatened to take hold but carried on. “And because we’re hunters our lives tend to be even shorter so when love comes around we shouldn’t try to deny it. And yet that’s exactly what we’ve been doing all these years.” _But was that true? Did Dean feel the same way?_ Sam cleared his throat. Maybe he shouldn’t speak for his brother. “At least I have been.”

An audible gasp escaped from deep within Dean’s throat as he finally understood what Sam was getting at. _This wasn’t right._ He had to get out of there before Sam said anything else or he did something they would both regret. “I can’t do this.” 

"No, Dean." Sam reached out and grabbed the front of Dean's jacket to keep him from walking out of the room until they had settled this once and for all. "Not this time."

"Let go, Sam." Dean voice was soft yet filled with determination. 

But Sam’s fingers tightened on the fabric of his jacket, holding Dean still. “We have to talk about this, settle it once and for all.” He took another step and closed the distance between them. “I’m so tired of it.” His fingers clutched Dean’s shirt as he spoke. “Aren’t you tired of denying what you want? Of pretending you don’t even want it?”

Dean hemmed and hawed as he tried to figure out something to say to Sam, anything that would get him off of this _they belonged together and not just as brother’s_ kick. Because it was getting harder and harder every damn day for him to deny how he felt. But as long as he could keep Sam from realizing that he.... “Sam...”

"When are we going to admit the truth, Dean?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?" Dean knew he had to play dumb, to keep pretending it was the only way he was going to get out of this conversation. And he needed out. 

"Come on, Dean." Sam tightened his fingers around the fabric. "You know exactly what I'm talking about.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand to pry it from his jacket but when their hands touched all thought left him. He couldn’t believe how warm Sam’s hand was, how right it felt holding... _Son of a bitch!_ “I really have to...”

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Sam pulled him closer until their bodies collided. They were so close it was hard to see where one stopped and the other began. 

Sam slowly lowered his head to give Dean plenty of time to back away but he only stood staring into Sam’s eyes with the proverbial deer caught in the headlight look as his brother’s lips loomed closer. 

A low moan rumbled in his chest. In his dreams he had often imagined what it would be like to kiss Dean. And he had thought he’d known how it would feel or at least he'd had a damn good guess. But he was wrong. _Oh, so wrong._ Everything he had imagined paled in comparison as their lips met in a fiery kiss. Driving the impala at one hundred miles an hour with the windows down, riding on a ferris wheel, fireworks on the fourth of July... this was what it felt like to kiss Dean.

From the moment their tongues met everything changed. This wasn’t just a mere kiss between two people who wanted each other and were finally giving in but a cry of desperation between soulmates long denied each other’s touch. 

A loud groan echoed through the room. Neither one knew which one had made the sound.

Dean didn’t just passively accept Sam’s kiss he was an active participant. His hands tangled in Sam’s hair, his fingernails scraped against his scalp ripping moans of desire from Sam’s throat.

He reigned tiny kisses from the corner of Dean’s mouth to his neck before grazing the skin with blunt teeth. Dean’s loud hungry moan was his reward. With passion glazed eyes Sam raised his head. “Dean.” His brother’s name was guttural almost incoherent as flames of desire flickered between them. 

The sound of his name brought him out of the passion induced fog he was in. _What the hell had he done?_ Dean took a quick step back, his eyes wide and filled with a hunger for something he knew he shouldn’t want. But it was something he could no longer deny to himself that he wanted. He quickly turned to walk away.

"So that's it?" Sam's voice was husky with emotion as he spoke. "You're just going to walk away and pretend like that didn't just happen?"

Dean spun around to face his brother. "You're damn right that's what I'm going to do." He started to move closer but stopped as he thought better of it. After what had just happened he had to make sure to keep a safe distance between him and Sam. He didn’t want a repeat. He completely ignored that part of him begging for that very thing. "And that's exactly what you're going to do too."

_What could possibly make Dean think he would ever forget what had happened between them or for that matter why would he even want to?_ "Wanna bet?"

Dean's mouth fell open in shock. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what you think it does." Sam's lips curled into a sad but determined smile. "I know what your lips taste like, the way your tongue feels as it slides against mine and how it feels to hold you in my arms, your body hard against me. And if you think I can go back to the way we were and pretend like none of this happened, I...” Sam paused and shook his head. “I can’t, Dean.”

“Sam...” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t do this. No matter how much he wanted to it wasn’t right.

Before Dean could finish Sam interrupted. “I know you want me too.” Sam moved closer and pulled him back into his arms. “You can’t deny it, Dean.” 

He should’ve moved away, Dean knew it but he couldn’t deny himself the luxury of being in Sam’s arms just once more. “I have to, Sam.” Pain sliced through Dean at the thought of walking away from the best thing he could never have. But it didn’t matter he had to do what was right. Besides he should be used to the pain by now.

Sam’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why?”

A sigh escaped Dean. “You know why.”

At the mulish expression on Dean’s face Sam added, “Okay, let me ask you this. If we weren’t brothers would you....”

_The things that he could do, that they could do..._ A shiver of desire raced down Dean’s spine at the thought. “We can’t live in ‘If we weren’t’ land. We are brothers and...”

Sam wasn’t about to let up. He knew Dean was close to the breaking point. He was absolutely positive that Dean wanted him too he was just too afraid to admit it. “But if we weren’t?”

_Why couldn’t Sam just let it go?_ “Fuck me.” Dean muttered under his breath as a harsh growl erupted from his throat. _How much temptation was he supposed to take?_

With his voice harsh with barely controlled passion Sam nodded his head eagerly. “I would love to.”

Even as he groaned, Dean couldn’t quite control the grin that threatened. “Sam.”

He knew he shouldn’t, he didn’t want to push Dean too hard but Sam couldn’t stop himself from admitting the truth of how he felt, “I’m dying to know what it feels like to bury myself deep inside of you, to feel your body come unglued at my hands.”

“Damn it, Sammy.” Dean pleaded softly as he mind unhelpfully conjured up images to go with the words Sam was painting in a soft whisper. “Please.” Dean couldn’t take much more. It was too bad Sam didn’t realize he was at the breaking point. Maybe if he did then he would ease up a little bit. 

“Okay, Dean.” Sam exhaled softly. “Contrary to what you’ve seen here tonight I do have some pride.” He shook his head as a sad smile teased the corners of his mouth. “I think you want me as much as I want you and I know we could be so good together. But if I’m wrong and you don’t want me just say it. And we can pretend this conversation, the kiss, all of it never happened. We can move on, see other people and we’ll just be brothers nothing more from now on.”

He waited for the relief he knew he should feel but perversely it didn’t come. The thought of someone else knowing what it felt like to be kissed by Sam set his teeth on edge. Dean shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He didn’t want to even think about Sam loving someone else, holding them in his arms, and... Dean stared at Sam with his eyes wide and his mouth opened but he didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do. He knew what he wanted but since when had a Winchester ever gotten what they wanted?

Sam breathed a sigh, full of sadness and regret. _He guessed he had his answer._ “You know what, just forget it.” Sam let his arms fall to his sides in defeat as he took a step back. “I don’t know what came over me or what I was thinking.” He let out a short bark of laughter that didn’t even fool himself. “It was probably a spell, a hex or something. I’ll get cleaned up while you grab us a couple of beers.” 

_He was going to lose Sam._ In that moment Dean knew it was now or never. If he wasn’t willing to take the happiness Sam was offering him then he didn’t deserve it. And he might not deserve it but he wanted it, he wanted it more than anything. 

As Sam turned to walk out of the room Dean reached out and grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face him. 

Sam couldn’t disguise the look of hope that burned in his eyes as he stared at Dean. “What are you doing?”

Dean took a deep breath before he began to speak, “You were right, Sam. Our lives are shorter than most and when love comes around we shouldn’t deny it, no matter where we happen to find it.”

“Does this mean...?” Sam’s heart beat faster as he waited with bated breath for Dean’s answer.

Dean nodded his head.

Before he could say anything else Sam slipped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. “I’m not ever letting you go, Dean.”

He smiled at the possessive tone in Sam’s voice. “Right back at ya.”

Sam’s mouth fell open. Although he knew Dean wasn’t that big on romantic gestures he had hoped that just this once... but he should’ve known. Dean was always going to be Dean and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He leaned his head down until their foreheads touched and whispered softly, “Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” Dean smiled as the pet name fell from his lips. This new chapter in their lives was going to be tricky but he was positive as long as they were together there was nothing they couldn’t face.

 

In a world where nothing is certain Dean and Sam finally learned that when love comes around it’s best to grab on with both hands and never let go.


End file.
